Typical electric motor actuators in aircraft and/or large vehicle (e.g., trains, commercial equipment, and/or the like) brake systems may employ a load cell that is installed within the actuator housing. When the actuator is engaged, the load cell is loaded in compression. Electromechanical actuators may comprise braking assemblies that forcefully move a translating member (e.g., such as a “ball nut”) against a brake disk stack to generate an actuation force. This braking assembly may utilize an actuator. This actuation force drives the ball nut into forceful engagement with the brake disk stack to generate a braking torque. This actuation force loading may be sensed as strain measurement (e.g., indirectly) by a load cell.